cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Branwen
Yang Branwen is one of the main characters of RWBY. She is a student at Haven Academy and a member of team RWBY, who later helps save Remnant from the forces of Salem's Grimm. She is the older sister of Ruby Rose and the daughter of Raven Khan, and she is also the partner of Blake Taiyang. She becomes one of the fighters who saves Remnant, helping Ruby and Lyrha Nikos to finally stop Salem. Biography Early History Yang was born to Raven Khan, but was raised by Summer Rose, the mother of her younger sister, Ruby Rose. She also heavily looked out for Ruby as well, and the two were very close growing up. Time at Haven Academy Eventually, Yang became a student at Haven Academy, and was soon joined by Ruby, much to her delight. In the forest of initiation, Yang partnered with Blake Taiyang, and they helped the others fight off Grimm attacks. Yang, along with Ruby, Blake and Weiss Schnee, became team RWBY. As a student of Haven, Yang helps team RWBY battle the forces of Grimm in various battles and skirmishes, with Yang fighting the Grimm in different conflicts with teams RWBY and JNPR. War for Remnant Eventually, after the fall of Haven, during a fight with Adam Taurus, Yang's right arm is sliced off. While recuperating at home, Yang is given a robotic arm replacement, but she has much doubts about it, as she starts feeling that she shouldn't have lost her arm in the first place and didn't deserve the replacement. She also feels resentment towards Blake for leaving her after the fall. Yang decides to search for Ruby, eventually finding Weiss Schnee while being accompanied by Zwei, as well as meeting Neptune Vasilias and Ghira Kai Sun. Eventually, traveling together and fighting the Grimm, they reunite with Blake and a revived Lyrha Nikos in Atlas, who were found by Zwei, Neptune and Ghira in Menagerie. However, Yang is still upset with Blake and she shows open resentment towards her for leaving her, as well as chastising her for her reason of leaving. While Blake and Lyrha head to Menagerie with Nicholas Schnee to defend Menagerie from the White Fang, Yang searches with Weiss for Ruby, meeting up with Blake and Lyrha after Menagerie is defended. Afterwards, Yang is captured by Taurus Khan, leading to Blake choosing to save her, which allows Taurus to escape. This act starts repairing the relationship between Yang and Blake, and Yang then helps Blake finally take down Taurus. Yang and Blake fully reconcile, then regroup with Weiss and Lyrha. Eventually, they meet up with Ruby, as well as Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, much to Yang's joy, then they all start fighting past Grimm as they travel to the land of Salem, eventually storming Salem's Castle. Yang goes with Blake and Lyrha as they confront and battle Cinder Fall and Tyrian Nikos, with Yang and Blake fighting Cinder, helping to defeat her. Afterwards, Yang, along with Weiss and Blake, helps escort Ruby and Lyrha to Haven to finally confront Salem and destroy her and the Grimm once and for all, and though they succeed, Ruby is killed in the endeavor. Some time after, Yang becomes a famed huntress and adventurer, protecting Remnant from hostile forces. She also takes heed with the last words Raven asked Ruby to tell her. Personality Yang is incredibly cheerful, fun loving and friendly, and is very adventurous and enjoys thrills. She is shown to be energetic and full of spirit and is often very humorous, making jokes even in the heat of battle, and is incredibly playful. She is very kind and friendly to others and she is also shown to be incredibly nurturing and caring of her friends, being incredibly helpful towards others. She also has a tendency to be shameless and blunt, which can cause a lot of embarrassment for others, particularly Ruby. She does have a strong air of wisdom and can give strong advice to others. She is also very protective of her friends and is encouraging of them to be outgoing. She also strongly supports and comforts her friends when they are down and shows much concern for them. Despite this, Yang is shown to be very impulsive, and can act very recklessly, and she also has a tendency to be cocky. While she is very friendly and cheerful towards others, she also has a hot temper that can lead her to having fits of rage. Appearance Yang is a very beautiful young woman of a slightly tall height and has light skin. She also has green violet eyes and has blonde hair with full bangs covering her forehead. She has a very slender and voluptuous hourglass figure with a sizable bust. She speaks in a soft and youthful, yet mature feminine voice and usually keeps a cheerful tone. Abilities Yang is highly skilled in boxing and is the strongest of her team. She is very physically strong and durable and she is also a very skilled and relentless fighter. She has a high amount of aura that protects her when she gets in a bad spot. Yang has a semblance that allows her to become stronger with every hit she takes. Yang's weapon, Ember Celica, are a pair of shot gauntlets that fire off a projected energy when she throws punches. Relationships Ruby Rose Yang has a very caring towards Ruby, and is very nurturing and protective to her. She often plays with her and encourages her to be more outgoing, showing concern for Ruby's lack of social skills. Yang is very supportive of Ruby and greatly enjoys having her around. Blake Taiyang Blake is Yang's partner, and she is shown to be supportive of Blake. She also advises her to relax and not stress out as much. However, their relationship became strained when Blake left for Menagerie, leaving Yang feeling abandoned. When they meet, Yang is hostile and cold to Blake, and calls her a coward for trying to make excuses for her leaving. However, their relationship is repaired when Blake rescues her from Taurus Khan, which allows Taurus to escape, leading Yang to be touched by this. Yang then helps Blake stop Taurus for good, leading to them fully reconciling. Raven Khan Yang has a very difficult relationship with her mother, and she views Raven with extreme contempt and becomes very angry, resentful and insulting towards her in her presence. This largely stems from Raven having abandoned Yang when she was young, especially to continue her bandit ways, which Yang finds deplorable. She is also extremely hostile towards Raven when her mother makes an attempt to reconnect. Later on, after Raven's death, when she learns that Raven saved Ruby, though she still doesn't yet forgive her for her past actions, she does hold a better view of her for what she did for her sister. RWBY Chibi Yang Branwen appears as one of the main characters of RWBY Chibi. Just like her canon counterpart, Yang in Chibi is shown to be incredibly friendly, caring, fun loving, optimistic and very playful, and she has a very frisky relationship with her sister, Ruby. However, she is also shown to have a short and ill temper, and she is shown to be very clumsy and reckless as well, and also tends to be very childish. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Altruistic Category:Pure of Heart Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Tomboys Category:Fighter Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Dimwits Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Forgivers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Gadgeteers Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Normal Skilled Category:Right Hand Category:Recurring Category:Destroyers Category:Guardians Category:Selfless Category:Passionate Learners Category:Hard Workers Category:Betrayed Category:Childhood Friends Category:Imprisoned Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Category:Lustful Category:Trickster Category:War Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Damsels Category:Neutral Category:Nurturer Category:Omniscient Category:Empowered Characters Category:Amazons Category:Wise Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Enforcers Category:Rescuers Category:Healers Category:Envious Category:Comedic Characters Category:Rogue Category:Survivors Category:Vigilantes Category:Mechanically Modified